


Granny May Bingo Champion of Fair City

by Deepizzaguy



Category: WordGirl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Granny May Johnson who is the oldest villain in Fair City has become the new bingo champion of Fair City. Word Girl has her suspicions that her elderly rival is cheating on bingo games due to a "lucky duck" she carries with her at her games. Can our hero beat her elderly rival in bingo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Granny May has a new hobby.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Wordgirl cartoon when Granny May was the darling of the city for winning bingo games.

Todd Ming who is a reporter for the Daily Rag newspaper is walking with his classmate and best friend Becky Botsford and her pet monkey Bob on a street in Fair City when Todd has a smile on his face a mile wide. Becky asks Todd why is he so happy. Todd replies "I am so happy Becky that my parents and myself won the $500 dollar raffle at Jacqueline's Isthmus Cafe last weekend. My parents will use the money that we won for my education when I graduate from high school." Becky says "Wonderful news you have shared with me Todd. Congratulations on your achievement. I know you will be a very good reporter when you become an adult." Todd replies to Becky "Thank you Becky for you kind comments. Oh by the way you and I are going to the bingo hall to watch Granny May Johnson who has been released from prison after Word Girl and Captain Huggyface captured her recently for fooling your dad Tim into driving her around town committing criminal acts." Becky says "Granny May is one of the toughest villains I have I mean Word Girl has ever tackled." Todd says "I like your modesty. You had me fooled that you and Word Girl are the same person when you wore her costume at a recent event in Fair City." Becky thinks to herself "I do remember Debi Isthmus posing as Becky while I wearing the Word Girl costume at a charity event last October when the Scarecrow tried to steal money from the good people in town to help the policemen in this city buy bulletproof vests." My cousin is kind of odd but she is very clever in her use of her powers." Bob then says to himself "Whew. That was a close call. I know that Todd knows that Becky is Word Girl and I am Captain Huggyface but I just hope he keeps his word not to reveal our secrets to anyone outside of our circle." Todd does know that Becky is the Fair City hero and Bob is her partner but he values his friendship to his classmate at Woodview Elementary is more important than using his power as a reporter to reveal secrets about super heroes that must remain under wraps for their own good. Todd then says to Becky and Bob "Granny May is now the undefeated champion at bingo. She says she has seen the light and given up her criminal acts since prison life was no longer fun." Becky says to Todd "Okay I understand why she finds prison life boring. But I doubt a leopard can change her spots." Todd says "Here we are Becky. The bingo hall in Fair City. Home of the new bingo hall champion Granny May Johnson." The trio enter the bingo hall where they see the elderly villain winning her tenth straight bingo game against rivals who are about her age. Violet Heaslip is singing lead along with identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno who are known as the Isthmus Sisters who are Word Girl cousins as her backup singers. The trio is singing the the Three Dog Night song "The Show Must Go On." Debi plays some of the instrumental parts of the song with her magic trumpet she calls Louisa while Donna supplies some of the lyrics along with Violet and her younger sibling during the song. The audience likes the trio singing songs from another era with so much passion they ask for more hit songs from the 1970s. Becky along with Bob then have a quick chat with Granny May. Granny asks Becky "Hello young lady. Did you come to cheer me on?" Becky then tells Granny with a harsh tone of voice "I do not think you have changed your ways of cheating Granny May. Leopards cannot change their spots." Bob and Todd have a good laugh. Granny May then says to the preteen "Excuse me young lady. First of all I am not a leopard. You should learn to respect your elders. I do not cheat at bingo." Then Donna Moreno steps in a peacemaker role between the two females and tells Granny "Hello Granny. Becky has had a rough day at the office. Do not pay attention to her calling you a leopard." Granny says "Thank you. Uh I do not know your name." Donna says "Donna. Donna Moreno. Agent 007 and one half. License to entertain Fair City villains. Ha ha ha." Becky and her friends have a good laugh at Donna's remark. Donna says "You are no more a leopard than my sister Debi and myself are the isthmus criminals." Becky does a face palm because she fears that Donna is revealing secrets that she is really a superhero. Granny May then says to Becky "See Becky at least Donna Moreno does not judge me for my past actions." Becky says to Granny May "Okay so I blew the call. I am sorry for calling you a criminal. Have a nice day." Then Becky looks at Donna and whispers to her in front of Todd and Bob "Have you lost your mind Donna?" Donna says "No Becky I am perfectly sane. You have to learn to kiss up to your enemies before you take them out." More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	2. Granny May Johnson is the toast of the town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Granny May Johnson who is the oldest villain in Fair City is becoming the darling of Fair City by winning bingo games. Word Girl is wondering why she is so very popular as the undefeated bingo champion despite her image as a villain.

Becky Botsford is walking away from the bingo hall with her classmates from Woodview Elementary Todd Ming who is a reporter for the Daily Rag and her cousins Donna and Debi Moreno along with her pet monkey and mentor Bob. Todd tells Becky "Becky I have to ask you one dumb question." Becky says in a tone of anger in her voice "Go ahead Todd. Ask me one dumb question. It is open line day." Bob is thinking "Becky has been listening to those talk shows on the radio again. Oh well." Todd then asks Becky "Off the record why do you think Granny May is a cheater at playing bingo?" Becky says "Granny May must be using some gimmick to win those bingo matches. There is no way she is the undisputed champion of bingo without a gimmick to help her games. I cannot blow 300 in bowling games all of the time." Todd then says "That is true. But I do not blame her for getting angry at you for suggesting that leopards cannot change their spots." Becky then asks Todd in a tone of voice that suggests she is upset. "Okay Todd. Riddle me this. Are you a reporter for the Daily Rag or a lackey for Granny May?" Todd then stammers his answer by saying "I am a reporter for the Daily Rag. I cannot prove to anyone that she is a cheater at bingo." Bob says "That is true. Becky is not the second coming Rosemary Boxer." Then Todd waves Becky goodbye as he leaves for his parents home which is located next to the Botsford home. Becky and her cousins then go inside her parents home to have a small talk. The foursome enter the home where Becky sits down at the dining room table to ask Donna some tough questions. Becky asks Donna "Just what do you mean 'You have to kiss up to your enemies to get to them?" Donna says "Becky for your information my dad Ronnie Moreno was part of a group of special police officers back in Portobelo Panama that were called The Masked Raiders. They rode horses and wore masks like that fictional hero called Zorro except they do not use swords as weapons. My dad always said to us 'You have to positive proof that someone is breaking the law before you take them in.' Until you and Bob have positive proof that Granny May is cheating, then you are just making noise to get attention to yourself." Becky then says to Donna in a sad voice "You are right Donna. I have no real proof she is a cheater at playing bingo." Debi then says "But I did see where you did get under her skin when you accused her of cheating. Maybe she is cheating. My suggestion for you is to contact Word Girl and Captain Huggyface and go inside the bingo hall to check out if our elderly rival is cheating at bingo. But your are right. If you did bowl 300 games every time go bowling then your enemies would think you are cheating or the pins are fixed. Are we clear as mud?" Becky says "Okay that is no problem. I will contact Word Girl and Bob will contact Captain Huggyface to do some investigate the bingo hall. Thank you for your help. I owe you one." Donna says to Becky "Just show up in time for rehearsals at your parents home when we have our music lessons two days from now." Debi says to Becky "On behalf of my sister and I, we shall exit stage left. If you need us for any help do not hesitate to use your communications belt to call up the B team." Bob says "What is B team?" Becky tells Bob "It means backup team." Bob then says to Becky "Thank you." I do not own the characters of Word Girl. There will be more to come to this story.


	3. Word Girl and Huggy dig up some dirt on het foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Girl and her monkey partner Captain Huggyface visit the Bingo Hall in Fair City to find out why Granny May is the toast of the town winning bingo games. They find her gimmick is her "lucky duck that she uses to cheat in bingo games.

Becky and Bob are watching the television when Granny May is singing the song sung by Maureen McGovern "The Morning After" at the Fair City Bingo Hall. The crowd of older folks are cheering her on as she sings the hit song from the movie "The Poseidon Adventure". As soon as Granny finished singing the song Becky looks at her monkey partner and mentor the following question "Why is that Granny May is suddenly adored and revered by the people in this city?" Bob replies to his student "Have you heard of the Rolling Stones song called 'Sympathy For The Devil?' The people in this town have short attention spans. They only see Granny's winning streak as her ability to win bingo games without losing once. Just remember when Tiny Big was the new pop idol in this city." We are considered old news." Becky says to Bob "Bob do you remember that cartoon when the hero in Metropolis was rubbed out by that monster named Doomsday? I do remember the scene when those two reporters of the Daily Planet went to Lex Corp to find out if there hero was really alive or a clone." Bob says to Becky "Are we going to Metropolis and get inside Lex Luthor's office too?" Becky says "No Bob. Granny is probably back in her home at this time. The Bingo Hall where she plays her games is likely empty. It is time for Word Girl and Captain Huggyface to find out what is the root cause of Granny winning bingo games. Word Up!" Becky touches her chest as she transforms into Word Girl and Bob into Captain Huggyface. Huggy gets on Word Girl's back as they fly toward the bingo hall and get inside an open door in the front of the building. The duo then enter the room where Granny May has her lucky duck as she calls it. Word Girl says to Huggyface "Look out for any suspicious looking objects." Huggyface says "I just hope none of these gimmicks contain those dreaded perfume gas attacks. Ugh." Huggy sees a duck made of metal. Huggy says to Word Girl "Word Girl look what I found a duck made of metal. Ouch." The duck made of metal gets stuck on Huggy's space helmet. Word Girl then says in a voice that is of a young lady getting her pony ride for her birthday "Huggy you did it! That duck made of metal is being used to draw the numbers of the bingo machine that aids her in winning games. No wonder she snapped at me when I accused her of being a cheater." Huggy who then has the duck that was stuck to his space helmet removed. Huggy says "Of course. I told you that there is no way anyone can be undefeated in any contest without raising a suspicion of cheating." Word Girl says "Now to expose Granny May as a cheater. Come on Huggy. We have a job to do exposing the new bingo champ as a cheater." More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	4. Word Girl gets booed by Granny May fans? Is it justified?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Girl and her mentor and monkey partner Captain Huggyface think they have the goods on elderly villain Granny May on how she has been winning bingo games with her lucky duck gimmick. The fans of the elderly villain think our hero is jealous of the fame of her rival.

Word Girl and her monkey partner and mentor Captain Huggyface leave the bingo hall toward City Hall where the Mayor Of Fair City the honorable Derrick Coleman will bestow on Granny May the key of the city for her contributions to entertaining the people of Fair City by being the undefeated champion at bingo. Word Girl says to Huggy "Now we are going to expose Granny May as a cheater at bingo. There is no way she can win bingo game without cheating." Huggy says to his student "Of course not. She cannot be winning bingo games without some kind of gimmick any more than you can score every golf game under par every time. People in this town would think you are using your super powers to show off instead of being their guardian angel." In the meantime a huge crowd of about 150 people are at City Hall to witness Granny May become the toast of Fair City by being the undefeated champion at bingo. The crowd which is mostly adults with about ten children cheer Granny May's name in unison. Granny May soaks up the love from the crowd while Mayor Coleman gives her the key to the city. Mayor Coleman says to the crowd "Granny May is living proof that you can make an honest living playing in a game of bingo and being...undefeated! Let's hear for...Granny May Johnson." Then Granny tells the crowd "Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane...it's oh never mind it's Word Girl and her monkey partner Captain Albrook." (Albrook was a former United States Air Force Base in Panama.) Granny then says to Word Girl and Huggy "Did you two come to cheer me on now you know who is your champion at bingo young lady and her monkey partner?" Word Girl then lands a few feet from her elderly rival and with a tone of anger in her voice says to her rival "Granny May I came to inform your fans you are a...cheater!" The crowd gasps in unison. Mayor says "Word Girl, you should be ashamed of yourself. I suspect you are jealous that Granny May is more popular than you are." Granny May then tells the Mayor "Thank you Mayor. I believe this young lady needs to be taught a lesson is respecting her elders. She has no proof that I am cheater at bingo." (Thinking) "That brat is starting to get under my skin with her accusations. I wish she would just go away." One adult mom with a young girl on her arms then says to Word Girl "Word Girl you should be ashamed of yourself. Granny May is a good role model for all of us. I named my daughter after her. Get over it." Granny May then says to Word Girl "What is wrong Word Girl? You see that my fans admire me as their new hero. You are old news. Now beat it." Word Girl then sings the first lyrics of the late Michael Jackson song "Beat It." Singing "We have told you not to show your face around here/Why don't you just disappear. The fires in their eyes and my words are really clear. So beat it. Beat it." Then the crowd starts to dance to Word Girl singing talent. The same young lady who insulted Word Girl then says to the hero "You know Word Girl. You are not so bad as a hero. I like that song." Mayor says "I agree with the lady I just love that song. Ever since you have teamed up with the Isthmus Sisters, crime has taken a nose dive. But still you have no proof that Granny cheats at bingo." Word Girl says "Okay Granny May just remember this slogan 'Elephants never forget.' You won this round. But Huggy and I will be watching you. See you later my sweetest friend." Then Word Girl and Huggy fly away back to her parents home to find a way to beat her rival at bingo and expose her elderly rival as a cheater. As Word Girl and Huggy arrive at her parents home she changes back to Becky and Huggy back to Bob. Becky then enters the house where her younger brother T J sees his older sister and he smiles at her by saying "Becky just for the record are Donna and Debi Moreno our cousins? I promise not to tell anyone if you answer me by saying 'yes'." Becky hugs her younger brother and she tells him Yes. Donna and Debi Moreno are our cousins. They taught me how to handle a bad situation by singing my way out of it. We are not Becky And The Raiders for nothing." Huggy says "True you guys remind me of that singer that sang with her relatives who used the nickname The Pips." More to come. I do not the characters of Word Girl.


	5. Word Girl meets with her cousins to seek some advice on how to gain the trust of Granny May's fans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Girl has a meeting at her spaceship hideout with her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus to find a way to get the fans of Fair City to admire Word Girl once again. Granny May has become the new darling of the city by winning bingo games by cheating with her lucky duck.

Word Girl along with her mentor Captain Huggyface who is a monkey from Lexicon arrive at her spaceship hideout where her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus are inside watching the video machine that reports any criminal activity in Fair City. As Word Girl and Huggy walk inside the spaceship hideout Donna yells at her younger twin sibling Debi "Team, on your feet!" Word Girl then says to the identical twins "At ease you two. You are not back in Portobelo Panama. I do not run a military boot camp here." Donna says "It is meant for your monkey partner Captain Huggyface as well as yourself." Huggy thinks to himself "My my my I guess the twins have been watching reruns of the show that played in their homeland called 'All For The Fatherland again.' They are eccentric and cool." Word Girl asks the duo "I guess you two have been reruns of that television show called 'All For The Fatherland again.' on the computer screen again Am I correct?" Donna and Debi say in unison "Guilty as charged." Word Girl then asks the duo for any ideas how to get the people of Fair City to admire her once again since Granny May has been winning bingo games by using her lucky duck gimmick. Donna says "Glad you asked us, Word Girl. The only way you will be able to get Granny May exposed as a cheater is to get into that bingo tournament tonight." Debi says "We have the perfect game plan. Our parents Ronnie and Jacqueline have placed their names into that tournament. Ronnie will compete against you while Jacqueline will compete against Granny May. They will be playing the role of your opponents. Of course we will have to warn you that you are entering the lion's den. Granny is loved inside that bingo hall while you are considered a spoiled brat." Word Girl says "Thank you for the kind comments of support Debi. You sure know how to cheer me up." Donna says to Word Girl "I guess telling you what to expect offends you. Come on fearless leader. Jacqueline when she plays the role of the Lady Raider enjoys being booed by the wrestling fans inside the Fair City Arena. It shows that people care for her." Word Girl says "And I understand she calls them 'cretins'. That does not sound cool to me." Donna says "Come on Word Girl. Beating Granny May inside her home base at playing bingo will build back your fan base." Debi says "Call it your baptism by fire. All super heroes get booed by their fans when a villain starts to win games in sports. Just ask Superman when it took him a little while to regain the trust of the people in Metropolis when he 'died' at the hands of Doomsday and Lex Luthor cloned him. The clone Superman was one bad dude. He rubbed out Toyman for rubbing out a young girl at a daycare center last year." Word Girl then says "Okay twins I get the message. Now I know how a boxer feels when they step into a boxing ring for a championship bout. I am a nervous wreck." Donna and Debi then sing to Word Girl the song sung by B J Thomas "Mighty Clouds Of Joy". When they finish singing the song Word Girl says "Nice singing Donna and Debi. I feel better now." More to come.


	6. Word Girl goes to the lions den to compete against Granny May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Girl had entered her name into the Bingo Hall Tournament to compete against Granny May Johnson who was the undisputed and undefeated bingo champion thanks to her lucky duck gimmick that was used to help her win bingo games. Ronnie Moreno would be competing against Granny May while Jacqueline Moreno would compete against Word Girl.

Word Girl had arrived at the Fair City Bingo Hall to compete against Granny May Johnson who due to her undefeated record of winning bingo games was the toast of the town while Word Girl was playing the role of villain according to the Granny May fan base. Jacqueline Moreno who works as a heel wrestler called The Lady Raider had a chat with her niece. Jacqueline says to her niece and student at the Heroes School in Fair City "Do not panic Word Girl. Take it from me. Being booed by the fans in this arena is music to my ears." Word Girl says to her mentor who is not in her wrestling attire but as Jacqueline Moreno the owner of a cafe in Fair City "I do not understand what you mean. Fill me in." Jacqueline says to Word Girl "Could you imagine my reaction if there was no wrestling fans to either cheer me or boo me when my music plays inside the arena. You know the song sung by Miguel Rios called 'Ode To Joy'. Vince Cain who is the chief executive officer of Fair City Wrestling would relieve of my duties. By being booed for calling the fans 'cretins.' I get what is called from the wrestling reporters covering the news of wrestling 'Fan heat.'" By being booed or cheered it shows that fans care for me." Word Girl says "I get your drift now. I can approach this competition with confidence in myself." Jacqueline says "Also remember this slogan. 'Know your devil.'" The master of ceremonies who is female about forty years of age then tells the sold out bingo hall of Word Girl entering the tournament as a last second entry. Granny May who is the bingo hall says in a loud voice "What? That spoiled brat that hates elderly people competing against me? It will be my real pleasure to beat her in this tournament. She has some nerve to call me a cheater." Ronnie Moreno who is near the elderly villain says "If the shoe fits then do not complain. I did play baseball for the New York Yankees." The crowd boos him since the Yankees are the rival team of the Fair City Red Sox. Ronnie says "Okay I get it. Boo on me. I am loving it." The crowd then gets quiet as Granny May competes against Ronnie and uses her lucky duck to beat Ronnie in a game of bingo. In the meantime Word Girl who is the company of her pet monkey Captain Huggyface wins her bingo game against Jacqueline. Word Girl tells Jacqueline "Thank you for the advice. Huggy and myself are ready to..." Then the announcer hears Granny May yell :Bingo." as she beats her rival who politely shakes her hand in victory in an act of good sportsmanship. Word Girl says "It is time for me to face the music and compete against Granny in the tournament finals." Granny will get the surprise of her life when Tim Botsford who is the father of Becky Botsford and Word Girl enters the bingo hall with his special bingo machine that has the bingo balls made of wood. Word Girl then tells Granny May "Hello Granny May. The balls inside this bingo machine are made of wood. Your duck gimmick will not work against me in the finals." Granny May says "I am not concerned about that. When I beat you in this game of bingo. Your career as a super hero is kaput." Word Girl with a smirk on her face says "Promises promises. You may the have the fans cheering for you here but I have Huggy in my corner. Let the best player win this tournament." More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	7. The Championship Chase At The Bingo Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Girl is getting ready for her battle against her elderly rival Granny May Johnson at the bingo hall. The song played from a tape recorder near the duo called "The Championship Chase" that was performed by Sam Spence who was the composer of the National Football League music. The catch is that Tim Botsford who is the foster parent of Word Girl had his special collection of bingo balls that were made of wood. Let the fight of century begin.

A tape recorder inside the bingo hall played the song "Fanfare For Rocky" as both Word Girl who was her partner monkey Captain Huggyface walked toward the table. Her opponent Granny May Johnson also walked from her corner being cheered by her fans as she walked toward her seat on the table. The hostess of the bingo hall then asks Granny May and Word Girl do they have any questions before the contest began? Granny asks Word Girl in a harsh tone of voice "Are you getting ready to go to school spoiled sport?" Word Girl then replied "Yes Granny, I attend Woodview Elementary School. What's your excuse?" The crowd gasped at Word Girl's remark while Huggyface did a face palm and said "Thanks a lot for blowing your cover." Then the hostess of the bingo hall said "Let the games begin. May the better player win this tournament." Both players then looked in amazement as the bingo machine called out the numbers that would determine who would have bragging rights to being called a bingo champion. The last number that was needed to determine the winner was N 37 for Granny May and N 39 for Word Girl. The hostess said the last number on this championship game is...N...39! Oh no. It can't be." Word Girl then yells out loud "BINGO!" as Huggy does a victory dance. Then the audio tape recorder that was being played by Ronnie Moreno played the Sam Spence song "On The Winning Side" but the hostess said to Ronnie "Cut the music. This is a sad day in Fair City. Word Girl has broken the hearts of all of us here." Granny May then said "I lost to a cheater. Word Girl has no love for her elders. I am sorry I let you down." Word Girl was shocked that the majority of people inside the bingo hall all stared at her with angry looks on their faces. Ronnie Moreno put his arm around her shoulder and told Word Girl "Do not panic Word Girl. You did win a fair contest. You are in the lionesses den. The sun will rise tomorrow. Let us leave this place as winners." The trio leave the bingo hall sad but happy that the ordeal was over. The tape recorder than continued to play the Sam Spence song "The Winning Side" as reporter Todd Ming made an amazing discovery. His camera touched Granny May's lucky duck and he found out that Word Girl was telling the truth about Granny May cheating on bingo game. Todd then says to himself "I have the evidence that will clear Word Girl of any wrongdoing. This story is going to make me famous as I will send it to the Big City Times on their edition tomorrow." Granny May then leaves for her home sad that she lost to her younger rival at bingo. Granny May says to herself as she is near her home "Next time I play that brat at bingo. I will get my revenge. Count on it spoiled sport. It will take me a year to get my rematch here. Ha ha ha. I am so clever I scare myself." More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	8. The happy conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd Ming has the evidence that Granny May cheated on bingo. Becky Bostford will soon find out that her name and reputation as the super hero Word Girl will be cleared with the news story in the Big City Times that will get published that same day. Her baptism by fire is complete.

Todd Ming is inside the offices of the Big City Times to issue his report to the editor of the newspaper Herman Hernandez. Herman with a smile on his face tells Todd "I can see why they call you Scoops Ming. This story and proof that Granny May cheated at playing bingo is just awesome. I am not able to pay you with money due to child labor laws but I am able to give you a gift certificate to have a free meal at Jacqueline's Isthmus Cafe with your best friends and relatives. You can come work here when you graduate from high school in about seven years." Herman shakes Todd's hand for his expose of the bingo hall cheater. Todd with a smile on his face which is a mile wide says to Herman "I can hardly wait to tell my school mate Becky Botsford. I can treat her to a meal at her favorite restaurant. Nice to work for you Mister Hernandez." Herman says to Todd "Call me Herman Todd. You earned that right." Todd then leaves the office and he is walking toward the park where Becky is with her pet monkey Bob and her cousins Donna and Debi Moreno who are identical twins. Becky is sad that the people booed Word Girl at the bingo hall. Becky with sadness in her voice says "Twins I do not what to say. I cannot believe that they believe that Word Girl hates elderly people. I am at an all time low emotionally." Donna says "Come on Becky it is not how hard you hit, it is when you get hit you learn about yourself. You have to learn to believe in yourself that Word Girl won that tournament fair and square." Debi chimes in and says "Just remember this rule. It is always darkest before the dawn. Word Girl will have reputation restored quickly when someone out of the blue exposes Granny May as a cheater." Then Todd shows up with a smile on his face and tells the foursome "Good news Becky, Bob and the twins. Granny May has been exposed as a cheater at bingo. Even though she is not going to prison, the owner of the bingo hall has invited Word Girl and Huggy to star in the next tournament with the winner's share of the proceeds going to a charity of the winners choice." Becky says to Todd "How about Word Girl's image that she hates elderly people? How will take that cured?" Todd says "Word Girl did tell me that she had the greatest time of her life at the bingo hall. The people at the bingo hall were impressed with her class and sportsmanship. Her name will be chanted by the people in this town again." Then Debi plays on her magic trumpet called Louisa the song played by the Bee Gees called "This Where I Came In" as Todd will take the kids to Jacqueline's Isthmus Cafe to share his good fortune of reporting the news story that cleared Word Girl's name as a person that hated elderly people. Todd, Donna, Becky and Bob sing the song as they walk toward the cafe for an awesome meal that awaits them, The end. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.

**Author's Note:**

> With my tongue firmly in cheek, this story has a happy ending on how it happened in the cartoons but what really happened.


End file.
